


Vengeance

by Raven_emerald



Series: Chaos of the Gods [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Beating, Bottom Loki, Collars, Crying, Dark, Dark Thor (Marvel), Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, In Public, Loki's Kids (Marvel), Loki's Lips Sewn Shut (Marvel), Loki's Punishments (Marvel), M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Poor Loki (Marvel), Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Slave Loki (Marvel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, Whipping, tortured Loki.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Everyone says that Loki's children are dangerously, poison filled and are extremely bad creatures.But no one realises what had made those kids to become such repulsive and violent ones. Surely no child knows to be bad fom its birth.So tell me, what would be the state of a kid which sees its father being thrown into its house like an animal, tortured and abused everyday. What mind set would it have to see its father returning to the house crying and as a sobbing broken mess?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Everyone, Loki/Odin, Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/others
Series: Chaos of the Gods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139693
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings 😍
> 
> This is a story based in Norse mythology. And as all if us know, it is Loki and his children who bring the destruction of the world.
> 
> People only saw that Loki's kids are bad, but never ever once, take a minute to think what incidents made those kids to have such revenge on the gods.
> 
> *Contains violence* and you have been warned. And if you are a person who agree that Loki is a evil person just like in Norse, then you may not like it. In this story, Loki is completely innocent and blameless. It is inky after he is been tortured into the edge that he placed a thought of taking revenge against the ones who had tortured him.
> 
> Hopefully you like it😊

"Si-sig-yn,..help-m"

"Oh Norns, husband not again!"

Sigyn rushed out to pick up her fallen husband who had been thrown into the house by someone, with hardly any clothes, filled with bruises and coughing violently, laying helplessly on the cold floor.

She knelt beside her husband as she carefully picked him and slowly put him on the bed, his red blood staining the whole bed.

A small tear escaped Sigyn as she pulled the only piece of cloth her husband was made to wear, examining the wounds closely. Everytime her heart broke to see her husband at this state. Each wound was soo deep and each cut was spurting out the crimson blood.

For Loki, there was no count of blood been flooded out from his body, just like his tears. Sigyn bought a bowl of warm water and started flushing out the wounds carefully. She heard her husband cry out in pain and hiss as the water came in contact with his broken body.

All the while Sigyn healing the wounds, Loki was only begging her to go even more gentler and carefull and that the wounds hurt. 

Loki screamed and jumped out of the bed as Sigyn pulled out a thick thorn which was forcefully pushed into his chest. She placed some healing shrubs and robbed some gel on his body.

She picked all the foreign substances which was pierced into her husband's body and shut up the wounds with a thick cover of bandages. She tried with all her will to go gentler but the agony in Loki's body seemed to be unbearable. 

After what felt for Sigyn like a century, her husband stooped screaming and crying and had finally slept with tears still decorating his face. Most of the blood and maximum wounds were healed. But there were many thorns and sharp substances pierced into Loki which were too deep to take out.

Sigyn sobbed silently, looking at her sleeping husband. This always happened. Everytime those Asgardians would drag her husband for the sake of some punishment for his silly deeds, and she did not want to imagine about what those horrid people did to him. But when Loki would return after weeks or even months, when he would be thrown into their house by some men at a midnight, he would be very severely injured, blood and bruises filled all over his body and a noticeable and clear sign of brutal rape. With not even having the strength to stand up and walk.

Why did they have to do this? Did they forget that Loki was a prince for a minute? What did her husband do to deserve this? Surely a small prank here and there would not be deserving for this much abuse? Or was it that her husband was weak in physical strength or was it the love for his brother that Loki would let the elder prince and the fellow Asgardians do anything to him?

When will this nightmare be over? Sigyn was fed up of this violence. How can she manage? If it were only Loki and she, then it would have been completely fine and they would have done something. But with their kids in the house, the story is something else. Five kids.. that's a lot. 

These matters were not supposed to be known to those kids. They were of a very small age and if they ever find out this violence and abuse happening to their father, then it would definitely effect them. In a bad way for sure.

Two of her children, Narvi and Vali, who were about 4 years each, and Angrboda's children, Jormungandr and Fenrir who were 7-8 year old boys, and Hel, a 5 year old girl. Ever since Angrboda's death, her children were also living with Sigyn. And she would try with all her might, she would never let these kids know about their father's abuse.  
What affect would it have in their heart? 

And that is the reason why she would make the kids sleep fast and whenever they as where their father was, she would lie that he was in the court meetings and that it would take for some days. Seriously, in which way could she say that their father was being tortured and raped to these kids? These things were nit supposed to be known for such small kids. They even did not know what was violence.

The kids never had a time to meet their father. Morning, by the time these kids would wake up, Loki would have gone out for some buisness, and after the kids sleep is that Loki will come home, tortured and heavily abused by every single possible way. He loved his kids so much but never get even a second to looks t them before the horrid Asgard men take him to the deepest and use him as according to their wishes.

Norns please let her husband live in peace for just a minute with no torture nad spend his time with his most loved children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello❤️

"Shut up slut!"

"Ples-pl-please"

"Fuck up and suck it!"

Loki's hair was roughly pulled as he was pushed into another person's cock, his eyes filled with tears, blood drooling from the side of his mouth from opening it too wide. His puffy eyes looked at the man as he started sucking off the man's cock.

"Were speaking with so pride weren't you? My.. _prince?_ "

They all laughed humiliating Loki. They knew how much Loki hated being called as prince. At this state. No prince would ever be. Being tied up, completely helpless and sucking of cocks of whoever comes and puts it in his mouth. He was a dump bag. Each day they would drag him and torture him. But why? What happiness did they gain?

The man's fingers wandered over Loki's hair as he twisted it and pounded into Loki mercilessly while all other admired and watched the show. Loki choked on the enormous cock as it was forcefully stuffed into his mouth, while his face buried till he could feel the public hairs of the man. He could feel the man groan and speed up his speed, shoving himself as he completely admired the way Loki struggle and sqirmed trying desperately to move back. Loki felt as the man's seed burn his toungue then the man force him to drink it fully untill his Adam's apple bobbed and then took off the cock.

"Such a good prince pet!"

He slapped Loki with his cock as more tears run down his cheeks. Why was he crying? It's all the same. They're all the same. He did not know any relashionships. All of them were the same - his brother, father, his friends and his close ones. The ones he loved and respected. All were beasts. The first time he had not been broken by there horrid people. But- but when his brother d-did-did that-

Loki sobbed as he could not bring up to remember and still not believe that his brother could do something like that to him. But again who's son was he? The mad old man's itself right? Well what did he expect?

The whole place was filled with groans, laughs and skin slapping fluids sound that a small wailing faint sound of Loki's cries were drowned down.

"Look at the whore. Submitting so nicely without a protest."

"Just see how much he likes being taken. Just like a woman. Now come on, let's make you a woman!"

No..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳😳gonna be hard


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd cheered as there was a wave of happiness filled with lust to it with all the men groaning just at the idea of having their prize as a woman. With a man itself if their younger prince was so beautiful, then what of a woman? 

Loki looked at the crowd with his eyes impossibility wide in utter horror as they had made their decision when he was busy thinking as to what would happen to him. He watched as the men's mouth watered just at the thought then as a familiar hand came over to his throat to pull him up on his feet roughly from teh back. But thaht touch was-

Thor!

It was his brother!

The simple soft smile within no time turned into a tear adding to his broken beauty when he realized the truth that no one was no help him today. Not even his brother. Not that Thor ever helped him, rather was the one to humiliate him the most. He sobbed as he heard his brother's deep voice, rumbling through his back as Thor leaned against Loki's spine, his hand a tight hold at Loki's neck.

"Would you like it, my beautiful _sister_?"

Loki's throat was sore and dry to speak anything because of the hot sticky spend of men he was forced to swallow down, as he gulped and forced himself to speak against the pain. A last hope.

"Bro-ther please.... don't d..do this."

"Oh Loki, you know, your brother is not as kind as you actually think he is."

"Now the more you struggle, this will pain for you. Submit."

What has he been doing all his life exept for submitting to the others?

Loki sobbed and raised his head with his hazy vision, gets blocking his sight as the sound of the crowd soften as they parted their way to leave him to walk through the crowd towards Loki.

The great king of Asgard walked with heavy steps through the huge crowd of men proudly with the powerful Gurnir held in his right hand as Odin held Loki's chin with a tight grasp making Loki gasp then smiled wickedly at his younger son.

"You're lucky Loki, the king will take care of you tonight. It's been a while since father has had any woman. And the woman happens to be none other than his own son. How nuc would that be?"

Tears filled up till the rim of Loki's swollen eyes while he shook his head, begging continuosly to not do it as his once called father tapped the Gurnir making a strong heavy huff sound silencing the cheering crowd, as he sighed and smirked, commanding the Gurnir.

"I, Odin, the king of Asgard, am commanding Loki Laufeyson to change himself into his woman from."

It did not take much while before Loki's felt pure pain against his throat, as he felt his bound magic begging him, hitting against the bindings to let it free, the magic which now was in complete control of the king.

His magic was bound with Odin's magic and the bindings embedded on his wrists and the heavy collar in his throat forced him to do whatever the king of Asgard said him to do.

Fresh tears escaped Loki's eyes washing off the recent blood in his face as he bent his face in shame, his own magic betraying him as he felt his body changing itself into a woman.

Thor looked in dark eyes as his brother's naked body turned into an admirable art piece. He licked his dry lips as he started at Loki's breasts which were slowly starting to swollen up and hung down against his chest, the pink soft nipples poking out. Thor felt a thick nerve swelling up in his cock as he saw his brother's transformation. His already slender waist turning down into ribbon thin, his, his hips getting broader at his torso as his thighs shaped beautifully into the most sexy claves his body turning into fully hairless.

Thor shuddered as he felt his brother's raven black silky hairs frowning down to touch his own bare chest, the soft hairs of Loki tickling his chest, as he saw the hair tip touching his brother's hips.

His perfect ass was now larger and he did not dare to look at the velvet silk cunt his brother now had. Thor moved his hand from the behind to touch his brother's cunt as Loki shivered and yelped in surprise.

Ah..heaven.

Thor groaned at the sensation as his fingers explored Loki's cunt, it was hairless as expected, slowly brushing over the silky lips, spreading them wide to slap the small hidden beautiful bud, maing Loki moan and moving further to pound two of hislarge fingers dry right into the heavenly hole scissoring and wincing as his brother screamed in agony.

"STOP! ples-pl-please.. sto- AHHH!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, rape, humiliation.

"STOP! ples-pl-please.. sto- AHHH!!"

"Ah! No! STOP IT NOW!!"

"Huh? What was that _sister?"_

"I mean, please stop it, brother....it- it hurts. Ple-please...please...stop.it.please..."

Searing pain gushed out Loki's nerves when Thor bit on her neck, the stinging copper scent of Loki's blood aching her nose, as she heard the slippery sound of her brother licking it, sucking and nibbling on the bite mark.

It sent chills to Loki's female body when Thor spoke in rushing whisper, centimeter away from his ears, kissing her earlobe while speaking time to time.

"See Loki, you like it or not, you'll have it. And it's not like that you are a very decent one who does not like having sex. You're not that innocent. Admit it."

The wave of humiliation spread out Loki, her cheeks scarlet dyed an insult when she heard the whole crowd cheering and laughing at what her brother had said to her.

"Indeed, is a whore of course!"

"A whore who would love to sleep with every man in Asgard. Such a _shameless_ _princess of Asgard."_

"Would you mind having sex with the street dogs in the alleyways my _highness_?"

"Isn't that obvious? The slut would not even mind licking the poop of dogs and painting it all over his face." 

"Let me correct it, _its_ face. This filth does not need a gender. Like see now, it's turned out to be a chick from a man just from a tap of the Gurnir!"

"Even the dirtiest pig which lives most of its day in the garbage is better than you!

Tears pricked down the corner of Loki's eyes how much ever she sustained them, her heart clenching and her body giving up from the humiliation. She cannot take any more humiliation. 

Loki was a fool to even expect the slightest that someone would raise their voice to part on behalf of her. Because that is an impossible thing. That won't happen until Loki is alive. Maybe after her death. All answer she earns is raging excitement of the group, entertaining for more. Those mocking and maniacal voices of the deadly laugh, each time healing off her heart. 

It was only when the pain picked each of his views that Loki realized she was now sitting on the king's lap, the enormous cock entering her tight cunt. Loki immediately closed her eyes as soon as she saw Odin's intense glare, looking at her in such hate that Loki wanted to kill himself there. Why did Odin hate her even now? She has done literally everything Odin and the others wanted her to do. Whether she wanted it or no.

Loki screamed and cried in pain when Odin entered her fully, burning the impossibly swollen cock in her velvet silk cunt. Loki felt her mind go numb and it was only when she was rewarded with a hard slap from Odin ringing her senses that Loki realized she was still screaming. Loki wanted something to hold on to. The thrust was extremely erratic and rough that it made Loki jump on the king's cock every time the Allfather shove in his cock, pounding without a spark of care. Loki tried to cling her father's hand but quickly removed it and flinched as if burnt when she heard the strong loud voice of the king, wincing when Odin held her now long black hairs, pulling them and making Loki face the ceiling.

"Shut up and sit straight whore! Do not touch your dirty hands on me."

Odin's words made Loki shed fresh tears, bursting out of his eyes and flowing. A rambling 'shh' from Odin and Loki did not even have the freedom to cry. Loki held her tears tightly, desperately trying to not key them fall despite the unbearable humiliation and pain. Loki did was not as strong as of his make form, and so with each thrust, Loki lost his stamina, and with each pound, she used to lean on Odin's chest, only to be pulled roughly and held by someone back, to make her sit stiff. She could not. She was just too much tired that it hurt to even scream.

Loki's mind was all black when the man once she called father rated him mercilessly, pounding and shoving into her cunt without slightest care. Tears were dry, and no scream escaped Loki. They had given up just as how Loki had. Loki could hear the trading of her insides as Odin rode her with different positions, flipping her on her back and taking her for the front, or turning Loki on her stomach or making the young woman sit on his cock and force her to move her hips up and down, using Loki completely for their pleasure. Her insides were burning. Loki's pale thighs were now painted with crimson blood, drowning down and dripping on the floor, mixed with the semen of her father. Her body was a mess of sweat and saliva, every man using her as a plaything to kiss and caress her, her breasts hard and painful from many people sucking and biting them so hard that there was a narrow flow of blood flowing and all around her nipples from the bite. Her face was almost unrecognizable, painted with cum of unknown, her face sticky and feeling dirty with so much semen plastering her face, not even leaving her eyes where she could be able to see something. Loki's last beg was to at least wipe off the semen which was stuck into her eyelids, as her hands were bound by heavy metal chains, but all she got was the usual laugh.

"So true, even the dirtiest pig which lives most of its day in the garbage is better than you Loki! It's a shame for me to say that such filth is my brother, sorry huh, hehaha, sister!"

The mockery words of none other but his own brother before Loki passed out, a soft smile on his face, the darkness carrying him into the endless void of darkness. Of peace. Freedom from torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I edited this chapter dono how many times. I always fucking forget that Loki is a woman here and use male pronouns. Took so much work for me.  
> But hopefully, you liked it. There is humiliation, bear it, or like it 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comment and Kudos 💝


End file.
